


Want

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and a dirtier mouth, and exactly zero brain to mouth filter, malia has a dirty mind, no one is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So like. You guys just wanna watch?” Scott asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> my firstborn to whoever makes me art for this story. or my undying gratitude. one will definitely be quieter (hint: probably the kid).

It took him five days to work up the nerve.

There was a hell of a difference between getting off with your girlfriend while talking about making out with your best friend, and actually _approaching_ said best friend and _asking_ him about it. And while he knew that even if Scott said no, nothing would change between them, there was the added complication of Kira, who Stiles wasn’t sure even knew about what he and Scott used to get up to. The whole thing could go really well or really horribly bad.

And to top it off, it took a while for Stiles to even decide whether he wanted to go through with it. Dirty talk in bed was one thing, no harm no foul. Malia had said far dirtier things, about way more inappropriate people (he both regretted and was ecstatic that the first thing he’d shown her how to use on the computer was Google). But actually bringing someone else into it--someone who was in a committed relationship, someone who was his _best freaking friend_ \--it wasn’t something he’d actually _considered_.

But once Malia had introduced the possibility, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about whether Scott still wanted to, about whether it would be different now that they were older and more experienced, now that Scott was a wolf. He wondered if Scott would taste different, if he’d move his hands a different way, if his grip on Stiles’ neck would be firmer or softer as they kissed. If he'd let Stiles take things further.

He wanted it.

\--

"Malia wants to watch us make out."

In retrospect, as Scott froze with his hand halfway to his econ book in his locker, maybe springing it on him like that was a bad idea.

Scott turned to him, eyes wide, and opened his mouth to speak.

Stiles ran.

\--

Stiles spent the first half of the day both dodging Scott and crafting what he hoped was a good apology/backpedal, both of which went to shit when Scott cornered him right before lunch.

Before Stiles could say a word in his own defense, Scott said, "Let me talk to Kira."

Stunned, Stiles could only respond, weakly, "She's invited, if it helps?"

\--

At 8:35 pm, as he and Malia lay on his bed exchanging lazy kisses, he got the text.

_we're in. tmrw after practice._

Stiles grinned at his girlfriend and kissed her again, with just a little more intent.

\--

As sexy as threesomes and foursomes are in porn, in real life, it's actually pretty awkward.

In Stiles' defense, he only just got used to _one_ person in bed with him, so the idea of _three_ is kinda breaking him a little. They all decided to head to Scott's house after lacrosse practice, since he had the dual benefits of a parent working the late shift and an empty guest room with a queen size bed. The entire drive there, Stiles' nerves felt electrified, and it didn't help that Malia was in his passenger seat, shooting him the occasional sly glance and running her hand over her bare legs teasingly (and Stiles was eternally grateful that his girlfriend was partial to daisy dukes--he had wet dreams centered solely on her fucking amazing legs).

He was just thankful that she didn't say anything during the trip. Hers was the only mouth he knew that was dirtier than his, and if she started saying all the things he knew she was thinking, he wasn't gonna make it to Scott's house.

The four of them filed into the guest room like it was a classroom, single file, silent.

They spent a few awkward moments just standing there and looking at anything that wasn't each other or the bed, each waiting for the others to make the first move. Two seconds before Stiles broke out his uncomfortable-silence-babble, Kira spoke.

“So, I’ve never watched anyone make out before. At least, not on purpose,” she giggled nervously, playing with the hem of her shirt. “How--how does this work?”

And suddenly Stiles realized that he only got the okay from Scott--that neither he nor Malia had spoken to Kira about this at all, and he felt like an asshole for not checking in with her personally. Or even asking about her.

“Kira, you’re okay with this, right?” he asked her. He tried to make his tone as light and non-judgemental as possible, because as much as he wanted this, if any of them were having second thoughts, it was ending. “If you’re not, it’s okay. Right, Scott? Malia?”

“Of course,” Scott said as Malia nodded earnestly. Scott reached over and took his girlfriend’s hand. “It’s cool if you changed your mind. We can go downstairs and watch a movie, or just hang out. This isn’t something that has to happen if you’re not into it.”

Kira smiled. “No, I’m into it,” she said. She glanced at Stiles, looking him up and down almost too fast for him to catch. “Trust me, I’m into it.”

He was suddenly struck by how pretty Kira was. He pushed the thought away.

“Maybe we should start with this,” Malia announced and stepped forward, placing her hands on Scott and Stiles’ chests and pushing back until the backs of their knees hit the edge of the mattress and they sat together. “You two sit there, me and Kira--”she broke off and began pulling the oversized armchair over in the corner closer to the bed, “--will sit here.” She sat on the chair and seized Kira by the arm and dragged her down to sit next to her. Stiles couldn’t help notice how close they pressed together.

“So like. You guys just wanna watch?” Scott asked.

Kira smirked. “You want us to do more than watch?” Her fingers crept over Malia’s knee.

Malia’s eyes lit up. “You guys just do your thing,” she said, then suddenly wrapped an arm around Kira’s waist and hauled the girl onto her lap. “Don’t worry about us.”

Yep. Stiles’ brain was officially broken.

Not that he had much time for thinking, what with Scott suddenly leaning over and pressing their lips together.

Muscle memory kicked in. Scott’s body was firmer now, the baby fat from his pre-wolf days long gone, but it was still _Scott_ and as much as they’d avoided anything overtly sexual, they’d still become pretty acquainted with each other’s bodies. They fit themselves together on instinct, Scott’s hands squeezing Stiles’ waist, Stiles’ fingers curling around the back of Scott’s neck.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from parting his lips and dipping his tongue into Scott’s mouth, but Scott clearly wasn’t complaining as he suddenly pushed Stiles onto his back and slid on top of him.

“I forgot how good you taste,” Scott said roughly and dragged his mouth over Stiles’ neck, biting down lightly. Stiles couldn’t hold back the moan.

Beside them, he heard Malia whisper, “Is this okay?” and risked a glance over at the girls. Malia had one hand wrapped firmly around Kira’s waist and one hand up Kira’s skirt, and whatever she was doing under there (and Stiles had a _very_ active imagination), it was clearly more than okay, if Kira’s flushed cheeks and closed eyes were anything to go by.

If Kira answered, Stiles completely missed it, since Scott shifted and slid a leg in between Scott’s thighs, pressing down exactly where Stiles wanted.

“You’re getting hard,” Scott whispered in his ear, like it was a secret, like that wasn’t Scott’s dick, equally as hard, pressing into Stiles’ leg. “You wanna?”

Stiles took another glance in the girls’ direction. They’d promptly stopped paying attention to their boyfriends in favor of having their own makeout session. Stiles had the sneaking suspicion that that was one of Malia’s goals as well. No one seemed to be complaining.

When he looked back at Scott, his eyes were bright red. It was hotter than Stiles thought it would be (and he thought about _that_ fantasy a lot; Scott’s alpha eyes were right under Malia’s leg on his list of jerk-off material). He pulled Scott back down to him and sealed their mouths together again, this time pressing his leg up between Scott’s.

“Guess you wanna,” Scott growled against his lips and that was it for talking.

Their hands were everywhere as they moved together, boldly crossing all the lines they’d drawn before. Stiles’ found their way onto Scott’s ass pretty quickly, squeezing and pushing their hips together harder and faster. The way they were going, neither of them were going to last long.

Scott moved back down to Stiles’ throat and bit, and fucking _growled_ so loud Stiles felt it through his entire body, and that was it. He came with a wordless cry, one hand fisted in Scott’s hair and pulling hard.

Scott thrust against hard once, twice, a third time, then groaned into the crook of Stiles’ neck and collapsed against him, boneless.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he heard Kira gasp. He’d almost forgotten them. Stiles looked over to find that they’d stopped kissing and were both staring intensely at him and Scott.

“Did you…?” he asked, hoping they knew what he meant, because he didn’t think he could voice it without completely short circuiting.

“Nah,” Malia replied, and pressed a kiss against Kira’s neck. “But we’ve got time.”

He groaned and let his head fall back against the bed.

His life? Officially awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have comments, questions, requests, or need to bug me about that $20 i owe you, you can find me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
